User talk:Olliedudley
Welcome Hi, welcome to 2001: A Space Odyssey Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Frank Poole page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 02:38, September 30, 2011 have you read any of the book's ? let me know I'm around the last 60-70 pages of the first book. But I've seen the first movie about seven times, I think. By the way, I don't really know what you mean by adding your pictures to the page, but I'll look in the gallery and see if there are any new ones posted by you. "You mustn't be afraid to dream a little bigger, darling." 03:34, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi I was just wondering what exactly is the Blue Space Suit?Btw I try to use as many pics as possible when making articles, and your pics are good so yeah I'm sure I can use them.Boredsteve 17:12, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Check out this article. Is it good? Check out this article. Is it good?Boredsteve 00:46, January 2, 2012 (UTC) I was trying to compliment you in the blog, sorry if it came out wrong. Btw that Arthur Clarke pic I can just put that on the article about him so that should be easy.Boredsteve 00:54, January 2, 2012 (UTC) there should be a blog post of there should be a movie of 2061 and 3001 or some thing and see if you can use the pictures I uploaded for some of the pages let me know thank you what you think Check this outBoredsteve 16:40, January 2, 2012 (UTC) I think I'll make one for Moonwatcher (that's his name, right?) later, but now I gtg.Boredsteve 16:43, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Just did it. Btw something cool I just got back from the theater saw new really long trailer for the Dark Knight Rises it looks really cool.Boredsteve 22:49, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Why is there need 4 blog about 2061/3001 anything going on with those movies?Boredsteve 20:03, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Btw new spacesuit pic looks good.Boredsteve 20:10, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Lol I like the pic w/ clarke and kubrick on time magazine look at the trivia on this pageBoredsteve 17:42, January 14, 2012 (UTC) No, does it have something to do w/ blue space suit.Boredsteve 17:47, January 14, 2012 (UTC) yes yes did dose I hope there is a picture of it Because your messages are really scaring me now. The WonderKat (Talk) 04:44, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey I think you could put the pic of the molding ships in the article for the movie, maybe under a section about its productionBoredsteve 20:46, February 11, 2012 (UTC) And about the chat page we should get one Whats wrong with the page as it is?Sorry I gotta go...Boredsteve 20:50, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, can't do the chat. On the main wiki one already... :/ Also, IDK about the block yet. The WonderKat (Talk) 22:54, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Alright! You are now officially unblocked! The WonderKat (Talk) 22:59, February 11, 2012 (UTC) we need more user's User:Olliedudley Hey what's up with the RURUR page? Who did that?Boredsteve 01:59, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey there, would love to have you editing with us over on Moviepedia! Cheers, Peter 06:31, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Do you know ho to get and admin cuz I don't really I'm thining asking people from wookipedia and memory alpha to come over those guys really know what their doing. Boredsteve 20:29, April 8, 2012 (UTC)